


The Hitchhiker

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rape, Struggling, abducting, evil tom hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Don't pick up hitchhikers. Even if they look like TH.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay okay  
> I started to update my story "His to Own", but then this little bit came to mind.   
> I WILL UPDATE "HIS TO OWN" ASAP. DO NOT WORRY.

“PLEASE! STOP!”  
He says nothing.   
“PLEASE, YOU’RE HURTING ME! STOP!” I scream up at him. Trying to loosen his grip around my ankles. He stops suddenly and turns around with a deadly look in his eyes, “I don’t care.” And he continues dragging me through the muddy grass. I grab on to anything I can, but it was a useless attempt, as he easily pulls me down the hill off the side of the road.   
Stopping at a broken tree trunk, he drops my legs and I instantly start scrambling backwards. He just laughs and watches me slip on the wet blades of grass. He takes a few steps towards me and swiftly grabs my hair and yanks me onto my feet as I scream out in pain. Forcing me over the hard tree trunk, he pushes on my back sending all the air out of my lungs. Struggling, I try to reach back and hurt him, but he just leans even more on my back and threatens in my ear, “If you don’t stop struggling, I am going to skull fuck your dead body and leave it here to rot.”  
I realized that if I want to live, I have to give up. I have to allow this man, this monster, who I picked up two hours ago on my way out of town.   
I was heading to another town, another state, another life when I was taken advantage of by Tom. Handsome, short light brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and chiseled cheekbones. I fell for his charm and his guise that he didn’t feel well and needed me to pull the car over. He looked out the window towards the forest, and then to me. I saw the evil in his eyes, but it was too late to run. 

I stopped struggling and began crying as he shoved his hands under my dress. I gripped the edge of the tree trunk when I felt him tore away my underwear and roughly probed at my vagina.   
“OW!”   
“Quiet!” he yells out as he slaps my face. “Bite me, and you will not like what happens.” He says as he shoves two fingers into my mouth. Choking on his dirty fingers, I try not to vomit. “Get them nice a wet. I don’t want to fuck a dry cunt.” I cringed at his words, but gathered enough spit to suffice.   
Ripping his fingers out of my mouth, he pushes them into my vagina too fast. I tense up and scream out as he laughs at my pain.   
He chuckles to himself. “Oh, fuck. That is a tight cunt. I found a good one tonight.”   
I feel him tearing my walls. Cutting into me with his jagged finger nails, I kick out at him, barely leaving a bruise on his outer thigh. He doesn’t even notice my pitiful fight. He’s too concerned with getting his long, thick cock out of his pants.  
He leans down on my lower back with his right forearm as he lines his cock up, and thrusts in. I felt his cock hit my cervix and I scream out at the stabbing pain.   
“OW! NOO!” 

He starts laughing again and grabs my hair and drags me up into his chest. He grabs my throat and says, “I haven’t felt cunt like this in sometime. I’ll have to bring you home with me.”   
I reach up to grab his hands and he chokes me harder. I start to see stars as I feel his cock swell.  
He thrusts harder and harder, banging my hips into the wood. He yells out as he comes deep in my tender vagina. He lets me go and I fall to the wet ground coughing from the lack of oxygen. He stares down at me, huffing, as he tucks his cock back into his pants.   
I can’t help but stay still. He crouches down next to me and drags a finger over my clavicle. Shaking, I close my eyes, hoping that he will just leave, but I was sadly wrong.  
“Normally, I would just leave… but, I can’t help myself. I want to see what else you have to offer, Darling.”   
Slapping me hard across the face, he watches me as I go limp and black out. Smiling to himself, he picks me up tossing me over his shoulder and walks back to my car.   
Throwing me in the trunk, and getting in the driver’s side, he pulls back onto the road heading back to his home.


	2. Another Chapter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like a continuation of this story? Just wondering :)

More? More?


End file.
